


Lose This Number

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So this was an anonymous request for: “Reader and Cisco are together, but Reader’s ex won’t leave her alone (not harassing but just continuously asking how she is etc). Cisco is jealous and finally one day he snaps and does the whole “who is this? This is Y/N’s boyfriend” cliche text message thing? And the rest is up to you. Thank you! :)“. Hope you guys like it!





	Lose This Number

*Buzz buzz buzz*

 

You glanced down at your phone, the screen facing upwards as it lay on the bathroom counter while you brushed your hair. The contact picture was tiny, set in the upper left hand corner of the preview pop up window, but you recognized it instantly, without even having to look at the contact name across the top. A groan left you, one of those ‘ _are you freaking kidding me_?’ groans that told anyone within earshot you were _so done_ with it’s cause. You set your brush down, opening the message and rolling your eyes immediately at it’s contents:

 

 

**From: Cracker Jack**

 

**Hey Peanut, hows it going?**

 

 

That stuid fucking nickname. He’d chosen it for you after a cute fight you’d had with him, you had told him he was crazier than a box of cracker jacks, and he’d countered by calling you nuttier than peanut butter, and the name just stuck. It was fine for him to call you that while you had been dating, but he was you EX now, and whenever he used it these days, it just annoyed you.

 

 

**Reply: Cracker Jack**

 

**Fine. Can’t talk right now, getting ready for work.**

 

 

It wasn’t a lie exactly, you were getting ready to go to work with Cisco, your current boyfriend and roommate, but working at Star Labs these days meant you didn’t really have a scheduled shift, you sorta just showed up and waited for the madness to end, or at least die to a manageable level. You didn’t even have time to set your phone down before he responded, and it took all your restraint not to throw your phone across the bathroom.

 

 

**From: Cracker Jack**

 

**Sorry, my bad. Hey you wanna meet up for lunch later? I haven’t seen you in ages.**

 

 

“No I don’t want to meet up for lunch later, theres a reason you haven’t seen me in ages you idiot, i’ve been avoiding you!” you hissed as you typed out your response.

 

 

**Reply: Cracker Jack**

**Can’t, work has been crazy this week, gotta work through lunch to catch up.**

 

 

It was a vague enough answer that you hoped he would get the hint, but wouldn’t be offended by you effectively dicking him around until he lost interest. You didn’t know why you cared anymore, it wasn’t like you still had feelings for the guy, he was too clingy, and he was also kind of a wuss, you had been the one to break things off after he failed to stand up for you in a bar one night, choosing to let some creep with wandering hands intimidate him into leaving the bar altogether. It wasn’t that you had wanted him to take a beating for your honor, but it was like he had no backbone without you, and you just weren’t comfortable being in a relationship where you had to be the dominant one all the time. Still, you didnt want to out and out tell him to fuck off, because while he hadn’t been a stellar boyfriend, he hadn’t exactly been an asshole either, you just hadn’t anticipated that he’d hang on this long after both had spilt.

 

 

You managed to set your phone down, and finish with your hair before your phone buzzed again:

 

 

**From: Cracker Jack**

 

**Maybe tomorrow then? Or how about this weekend, it’s half price at that noodle place we love…**

 

 

You groaned again. “Oh take a fucking hint already!” you whined in frustration.

 

 

“I’m going to assume you’re not screaming at your toothbrush,” Cisco’s voice came through, muffled by the closed bathroom door.

 

 

You sighed, mentally groaning at the fact that he’d overheard you. “No, I’m just...it’s nothing, don’t worry about it babe,” you assured him, deciding to ignore the message, hoping that if it took you ages to reply, he’d give up. You finished getting ready, and emerged from the bathroom with a smile, hoping Cisco wouldn’t mention your not so secret outburst. He didn’t, he just smiled back at you and gave you a kiss.

 

 

“I made us lunches!” he announced, holding up two paper bags with doodles of space ships and cats on them, “it’s just leftovers from last night smushed into a sandwich, with some baby carrots and apple sauce, but still you said we should cut down on how much take out we eat, so I’m making an effort.”

 

 

You chuckled, taking one of the bags from him before pecking him on the cheek. “That is so sweet, thank you babe,” you said, inspecting his doodles further, “did you cut the crusts of the sandwiches too?” you teased him lightly.

 

 

“Nope,” he replied with a smirk, “but I did build tiny stick critters out of the baby carrots,” he grinned, “I got bored while you were in the bathroom.”

 

 

You laughed at him. “You know, sometimes I wonder, if you’re really twenty eight, or if you’re just a twelve year old with excessive growth hormones or something.”

 

 

“I believe the term you’re looking for, it manchild,” he clarified, “and yes, I am one, you knew that when we started dating,” he moved in close, wrapping his arms around your waist as he whispered, “but I’ve never heard you complaining, especially in the bedroom.”

 

 

You nodded, smirking back at him. “Well thats because, theres nothing little about you in the bedroom.”

 

 

It was Cisco’s turn to laugh then. “Ooh, nice save,” he commented quietly, “but we should probably get going, before this turns into weird prono dialogue, yeah?”

 

 

You giggled, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, probably.”

 

 

You both left, Cisco driving while you read off the specs for your latest project together from his tablet. By the time you arrived at Star Labs, you’d practically forgotten about your stupid EX, and you were ready to get to work, fighting criminals, and building cool stuff, just like every other day. At lunch, you discovered that Cisco’s carefuly crafted carrot critters had fallen apart somewhat, but were still pretty fun to play with until…

 

 

***** Buzz buzz buzz*

 

 

You froze, mid attack from your carrot-o-saurus on your leftover sandwich, and glanced at your phone. Of course it was him, who else would it be? Barry was on patrol, Cisco was in the breakroom making coffee, and Iris, Joe, and Wally were having lunch with Cecile and her daughter again. Caitlin was the only one who might text you, but she was upstairs in the med lab, and was a firm believer in face to face communication if you were both in the same building. No, it had to be him. 

 

 

You opened the message and sighed, reading his unassumingly gentle message, prompting you to reply:

 

**From: Cracker Jack**

 

**Hey Peanut, what’s the word on noodles?**

 

“The word is no! It’s obviously no! Why don’t you get it?! No no no!” You growled at your phone, deciding to ignore his message again, and suddenly finding yourself disinterested in your carrot-o-saurus.

 

 

“Don’t like the sandwich?” Cisco asked from the doorway, frowning at your curiously as you fumed at your lunch.

 

 

“What? Oh, no… I dunno actually, I haven’t tried it,” you replied as he entered the workshop more fully, “I was just...yelling at my phone.” You mumbled the last part, but Cisco heard you.

 

 

“Something wrong with it?” he asked, setting a bottle of water in front of you, “I could probably fix it for you.”

 

 

You shook your head. “The only thing wrong with it, is that it keeps receiving messages from people I don’t wanna talk to.”

 

 

Cisco frowned again. “Who don’t you wanna talk to?” he asked, and you really didn’t want to have this conversation, but now you couldn’t avoid it or it would make things worse.

 

 

“My EX,” you sighed in reply, “he’s not like...harrassing me or anything, he just...I dunno, he keeps asking me how I’m doing and stuff, which is nice I guess, but it’s literally like...every day y’know? And I don’t want to tell him to leave me alone, because he’s a nice guy, but at the same time, he hasn’t left me alone since we broke up, and it’s just -”

 

 

“You want him to leave you alone so you can finally have some closure about the break up?” Cisco offered, to which you nodded vaguely.

 

 

“Yeah,” you agreed, “I guess, something like that.” You pouted sofly at him, “I just feel like he needs the closure, and he’s refusing to let himself have it, if that makes any sense?”

 

 

Cisco nodded. “Yeah, but hey I can’t say I blame him,” he leaned in and kissed your temple, “I wouldn’t want to let you go either.”

 

 

You couldn’t help but smile at that, the irritation from your EX’s text fading away somewhat. “Well lucky for you, I’m not going anywhere,” you told him, “where else am I gonna find me a man, who will build me a tiny dinosaur out of baby carrots for my lunch?”

 

 

Cisco grinned. “Well you know what they say, the fastest way to a woman’s heart, is food figurines,” he opened his own water bottle and took a swig, “I bet you’d lose your mind if I got you one of those blocks of butter carved like a turkey.” You began laughing heartily at that, and he joined you, picking up one of the other carrot critters he’d made you, and using it to attack your carrot-o-saur.

 

 

It was barely past sunset when you and Cisco left for the day, deciding that you were going to try to cook dinner together as part of your plan to cut down on take out food. You made it through an entire trip to the grocery store, and halfway through cooking dinner, before your phone went off again, this time, with a very familiar ringtone.

 

 

You couldn’t believe it. Well no, that wasn’t true, you could believe it, you weren’t really surprised, after all, your EX was clearly awful at taking any kind of hint whatsoever. You left the kitchen and answered, Cisco’s curious eyes following you as he continued to cook.

 

 

“Hey peanut!” he greeted you, “sorry if I caught you at a bad time, but you didn’t respond to my texts, so I thought you might not be getting them-”

 

 

“I got your text messages,” you cut him off, “I just didn’t respond because I thought you would get the hint that I didn’t want to talk to you!”

 

 

There was a pause before he resonded. “Ok, I’m sorry peanut, I didn’t realize we weren’t on speaking terms anymore,” he said in a sad little tone, “I mean you said we could still be friends, I...what changed? Did I do something?”

 

 

You sighed, already feeling guilty for snapping at him. “Look, I just...we broke up, but ever since then, you haven’t stopped texting me, and it feels like, you don’t get that we’re not together anymore. I mean its been ages, I’ve moved on, I have a boyfriend now, we live together-”

 

 

You didn’t get a chance to finish your statement, a gentle hand covering yours, and taking the phone from you. Cisco put your phone up to his ear, a stern expression on his face as he asked, “Who is this?” You couldn’t hear your EX’s reply, but you were sure it was a nervous one as Cisco nodded. “Ok ‘yourEx’sname’, it’s nice that you care about Y/N, and want to be sure she’s ok, but this is her boyfriend speaking, and I’m pretty sure I can do a fine job of looking after her all on my own, ok?” There was a moment of silence from Cisco as he listened to your EX respond, then his eyes narrowed, and his lips curled up in a tight little smile. “Listen buddy, I don’t care if you think I’m a controlling asshole or not, I’ve never met you, I hope I never have to, but I’m telling you right now, if you contact Y/N again, I will be having a very long conversation with my friends at the CCPD about your stalker like behavior, and then I’ll be talking to a lawyer, who I’m sure will be thrilled to write up a restraining order for you. So if I were you, I would lose this number, and probably think about the definition of the words ‘desparate’, and ‘penejo’. That last one is in Spanish, so you might have to translate it first, but either way, bye.” He hung up the phone and held it away from him, taking a breath before he looked at you.

 

 

“Cisco, what-” you began, but he shook his head, and you stopped.

 

 

“I know, it wasn’t my place to intervene, and I probably should have asked if you wanted me to handle it first,” he handed your phone back to you, “but you seemed to be really irritated by this guy, and from what I found when I looked him up, he needed a firm rejection or he wasn’t gonna stop.

 

 

You blinked at him in surprise, taking your phone from his hand slowly. “You...you looked him up?” you asked, “how did you look him up? I didn’t tell you his name or anyth-”

 

 

“Facebook,” he replied easily, “I scrolled through your page and saw you had a bunch of pictures with the guy, then on one of the pics it said ‘I love my Cracker Jack’ while he was kissing your cheek, so I did some minor hacking-”

 

 

“You hacked him?!” You gasped.

 

 

Cisco shrugged, “Only a little,” he admit, “any way, I did some minor hacking, and found out he has a restraining order against him from another girl who said he wouldn’t stop contacting her after they broke up, so when you answered the call, I figured I’d use a few buzz words to catch his attention, and scare him off.”

 

 

You stared at Cisco for a moment in something akin to awe. “You hacked into his computer because he was bothering me?” you repeated quietly, taking a step or two towards him.

 

 

“Well...yeah,” Cisco confirmed, “but like I said, it was only a little hack...a baby hack...like under a the serving size that this guy deserv-mm.” You muffled the rest of his words with a kiss, wrapping your arms around him as he did the same to you.

 

 

When you broke apart, you smiled at him. “That is so sweet baby,” you told him, “you’re my hero.”

 

 

Cisco grinned at that. “That’s my job babe,” he said stoically, “fight crime, keep Barry’s suit from falling apart, and hack the computers of creeps who bother my beautiful girlfriend.” He kissed you again, soft and sweet. You really loved how effortlessly wonderful Cisco could be. When he pulled back this time, he tapped you on the nose. “Now, what do you say we finish making dinner, and watch a movie together, hmn?”

 

 

You nodded. “Deal,” you agreed, “but I get to pick the movie.”

 

Cisco snorted. “I just got Mr. Creepy to stop texting you, I think I earned movie rights for the night sugar butt.”

 

 

You shook your head at the use of the name ‘sugar butt’, wondering where on earth that had come from. But it didn’t matter, at least it was better than Peanut...


End file.
